Sasuke Midoriya
|image =Sasuke Midoriya.png |kanji = 佐助 緑谷 |romaji = Midoriya Sasuke |birthday= January 11 |age = 17 |gender = Male |height= 172 cm (5'8") |weight= |hair = Green |eye= Green (left side) Red (right side) |quirk= Fire Tongue |status= Alive |family= Enji Todoroki (grandfather) Rei Todoroki (grandmother) Fuyumi Todoroki (aunt) Touya Todoroki (uncle) Natsuo Todoroki (uncle) Kei Yamada (half-uncle) Kou Yamada (half-uncle) Inko Midoriya (grandmother) Hisashi Midoriya (grandfather) Toshinori Yagi (step-grandfather) Izuku Midoriya (father) Shoto Todoroki (father) Haruka Midoriya (younger brother) Ikumi Midoriya (younger brother) Riku Yaoyorozu (love interest) |occupation = Student |bloodtype = O |birthplace = Near |fightingstyle = Long Range Combat|debutanime = Episode 5}} is a student who was accepted into U.A. High School through official recommendations to train to become a Pro Hero. He is the son of Number 1 hero Deku and Number 2 hero Frostburn. Appearance Sasuke has relatively long green hair. He has , which causes his left eye to be green and his right eye to be red. His freckles are also split evenly down his body, with the same colours as each eye on the left and right respectively. He is tall for his age, thin but well-muscled. His eyes are usually half-closed and he typically wears a flat expression. His Hero Costume consists of a dark-red jumpsuit, underneath a knee-length, sleeveless, leather coat. His boots and gloves are both dark brown and he wears a bright red head guard that leaves his mouth free for his Quirk. Personality Sasuke is a serious, soft-spoken boy who generally sticks close to the people that he knows. He prefers to observe his surroundings than join in conversations and this can lead to people seeing him as rude or aloof. On the contrary, Sasuke yearns for approval and only applied for U.A. to make his parents proud. When he retires from Hero work, Sasuke wants to become a musician, as he can play the piano, bass, and violin. Sasuke is able to stay level-headed during battle thanks to his calm demeanour and has, surprisingly, a good ability to take on a leadership role. He is not very close with his 3-B classmates and spends most of his time with students from the year below, with his closest friend being Miho Yaoyorozu. He is currently dating her older brother Riku. He has a very rocky relationship with his younger brother, as Haruka is his polar opposite. Abilities Natural Leader: Despite his shy, soft-spoken personality, Sasuke is a natural-born leader and easily takes charge in dangerous situations. He is adept at delegation and navigating inter-work relationships. Quirk enables Sasuke to generate fire within his body and exhale it through his mouth. His internal organs, mouth and tongue are all fireproof, but his skin is not. Because of this, his lips get extremely sunburnt if he isn't careful, forcing him to constantly apply suncream to them. He is also able to inhale fire, which is only limited by how long he can breath-in for. He trains heavily on increasing his lung strength and capacity. Super Moves * allows Sasuke inhales any nearby fire and breath it out with the fire he produces. This can create a fireball larger than what he can produce himself. However, a side effect is that it leaves him with a bad cough for several hours afterwards. Stats Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 3-B Category:Todoroki Family Category:Midoriya Family Category:Mutant Category:Recommended Students